


LOEY

by pretty_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Tattoo Artist, Bottom Chanyeol, Chanbaek Smut, Chanyeol Tattoo, Loey Tattoo, M/M, Top Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pcy/pseuds/pretty_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol is finally getting the tattoo he's always wanted, but he wasn't prepared for the insanely hot tattoo artist that will give it to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Chanyeol's loey tattoo. It's also the first fic i've ever written so pls leave me your opinion/thoughts in the comments! Enjoy!

Shaking from nerves and the cold temperature outside, Chanyeol and his best friend Jongin step into the tattoo shop. The place feels warm and inviting but at the same time it's kinda intimidating. It has pictures and examples of hundreds of tattoos on the walls and graffiti all over the ceiling. "Wow!" Jongin exclaims. He walks towards the wall to examine the pictures of tattoos. Chanyeol was too anxious and nervous to even be interested. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. There was no one behind the counter so he decides to look around the tattoo shop. There are multiple brown chairs, and Chanyeol was just going to sit on one when he realises rock music is playing loudly in another room. Chanyeol just wanted to peek inside when a red haired lady comes out. The red wasnt natural, it was bright and her hair looks freshly dyed. Other than that she looks quite, normal? Chanyeol sighed. He always had this stereotype in mind that everyone who works at a tattooshop is intimidating and covered in piercings and tattoos. He realises he shouldnt give that much attention to stereotypes. They were not true most of the time anyway. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady has bright big eyes and Chanyeol gets flustered, he's not good at looking people in the eye. "Uh no this is kinda l-last minute s-sorry." Chanyeol's cheeks heat up. What was he thinking! He never shouldve come! "Oh thats totally fine it's not busy at this hour anyways! What did u have in mind? Did you come for a piercing or a tattoo? Or maybe something else?" The red haired lady asked. Chanyeol got more nervous by the second. He really regretted coming. "N-nothing i.." "He came for a tattoo." Jongin joined the conversation, obviously tired of Chanyeol. "He's just a bit nervous." Chanyeol jabs Jongin in his ribs. How dare he embarrass him like this? "Oh that's totally understandable! I was nervous too the first time i got a tattoo! But you'll be fine i promise!" The lady walks over to the desk where she grabs a piece of paper and a pencil. "So what would you like your tattoo to be?" "Oh uh well id like "loey" written on the inside of my middle finger." Chanyeol stammers. The lady looks up, a bit confused, but curious too. "Loey? May i ask what it stands for?" "Thats what id like to know." An unfamiliar voice comes from someone walking out of the other room. A man, hair black with red stripes and a mullet, which shouldve been ridiculous, but Chanyeol didn't even think of laughing. The man was ridiculously sexy, leaning against the wall with his eyes focused on Chanyeol. He is wearing a blouse with the buttons opened up till his waist, chest tattoos covering his skin. His pants are tight and ripped. He doesn't hide that he's watching Chanyeol, his eyes sliding all over his body, hovering at certain, places. Incredibly intimidated Chanyeol stammered "Uh, well you see all i really want to do in life is music and well loey stands for that its personal i-" Chanyeol's nerves take over again. "So you're into music huh?" The hot guy moves his , incredibly beautiful Chanyeol noticed, fingers to his mouth, and turns his head to the side while staring at Chanyeol intensely. He smirks, clearly amused by Chanyeols awkwardness. "Y-yes i'm really passionate about it." Chanyeol was speaking the truth. Music really meant a lot to him. He couldn't imagine doing anything else. Still he found it hard to explain his love for music. Chanyeol never was good with words after all. The hot guy walks to the counter where the red haired lady is standing and takes the paper and pencil from her. "So what do you want it to look like?" The guy stares at him over the counter, showing real interest and seriousness on his face. Chanyeol couldn't stop looking at him, he was effortlessly beautiful, but so incredibly intimidating too. "I want it to be in a handwritten style, like i wrote it myself with a pen." Chanyeol thought long about this too. He wanted it to be personal. "Alright then do you want to write it yourself?" The guy held out the pen, and Chanyeol took it from him, their hands brushing against eachother. Chanyeol shivered and the corner of the hot guy's mouth lifted. Chanyeol suddenly got embarrassed, he looked like a child. He wasn't gonna let that guy intimidate him! He quickly walks toward the paper and sketches the tattoo as he did 100 times before. A simple loey, in capital letters. "Well then Baekhyun can you please tattoo him i think Kyungsoo is still busy with the other customer." Baekhyun nods and the lady walks away. Baekhyun. His name is Baekhyun. Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking that it suited him. His lips were pretty too, but it were the hands that kept catching his eyes. How did a man, who inks people for a job, have such pretty fingers? They must look pretty around Ch- His breathing hitched. He shouldn't be thinking about those things now. What was he thinking? Chanyeol pinches himself. "Well then lets get started! Follow me, oh and will your boyfriend be joining us?" Baekhyun turns around to look at Chanyeol, and his "boyfriend"; Jongin, and Jongin coughs. "I'm not his boyfriend and no i won't be joining you two. I have other plans tonight. You can do it Chanyeolie i believe in you!" Jongin grabs Chanyeols hand and softly squeezes it. Chanyeol was thankful for all the mental support, but knew it stopped here. Chanyeol knew Jongin secretly feared needles but obviously he wasn't gonna show that fear. He watches Jongin leave and turns around to face Baekhyun again, who looks very amused. "Let's go get you your first tattoo princess." What. Did he just. Chanyeols cheeks heat up. He called him princess. The tension immediately rises. Baekhyun softly laughs when he realises Chanyeol's face is red and walks into the other room. Chanyeol hesitantly follows. Baekhyun didn't calm him down at all. The tension in the air only got worse. 'Great' Chanyeol thinks, now more nervous than ever. Arriving at the chair where the tattoo is supposed to happen, Baekhyun pats his hand on the black leather eyeing Chanyeol, and sits himself down on his own stool. He watches Chanyeol while he sits down, eyes slowly sliding from Chanyeols chest to his full thighs, and hovering there for a few seconds. Chanyeol shudders. You'd think he'd be uncomfortable, but he was actually really ing . He felt like a prey, which was nerve wrecking but so incredibly hot at the same time. He was already shaking under Baekhyuns stare, imagine what kind of mess he'd be w- Chanyeol stops himself for the second time. This really isn't the time and place for it, his pants were already feeling a bit tighter. Baekhyun was taking his time preparing the stuff he needed, which wasn't helping Chanyeol at all. He can't keep his eyes off him. The way he moves his feminine hands is intriguing. But the nervous feeling in his stomach soon returnes when he sees baekhyun holding the tattoo gun. "Are you ready princess? This will hurt a bit." Baekhyun chuckles, and comes closer to Chanyeol, grabbing his hand. Chanyeol stammers something about not being ready when the needle touches his skin. "Ah Fuck!" It didn't hurt as bad as Chanyeol imagined, but it still stung like a bitch. Baekhyun seems very pleased with himself and stops for a second. "Are you sure you're ok? Or does it hurt too much?" He grins. Chanyeol knew he had to stop being such a pussy , what would Baekhyun think of him? But he knew Baekhyun was more than just enjoying himself. "Yes i'm ok go on." And so Baekhyun does. Chanyeol tried to be quiet but small moans kept escaping his pretty lips, and Baekhyun seemed all too pleased. It didn't take long. 15 minutes later Chanyeol stood outside the tattoo parlor, his tattoo wrapped up, and a smile on his face. He really did that, and he was so proud of himself. But there was something else on his mind. Something a bit more, sensual. The way Baekhyun had touched his thigh, how his hands had felt on his skin, even tho Baekhyun wore plastic handkerchiefs. The way he unashamedly called him Princess... Baekhyun was hot, like really hot. And Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about him the entire walk back home, not even when he lied down in bed.


	2. Touch Up

A week had passed, and Chanyeol has had multiple dreams about the intimidating Baekhyun. Today Chanyeol had to go back for a touch up, since the tattoo is very small and thin. Now that it was completely healed another layer had to be added just to be sure. When he called the tattoo shop to make an appointment for his touch up, Baekhyun had answered. After realising it was Chanyeol who called, Baekhyun had set the appointment for today, Wednesday the 10th of August, at 10PM. Out of curiosity Chanyeol checked the opening hours and discovered they were only open till 9. Just to make sure Baekhyun hadn't made a mistake he called again, but Baekhyun told him wednesdays were usually very busy so Chanyeol could come after they closed so he'd certainly get his turn. Chanyeol asked him if he didn't mind overworking for him but Baekhyun told him he'd make exceptions for special costumers. Chanyeol blushed at that comment, but didn't really think anything else of it.

 

It is 09:55 and Chanyeol arrives at the tattoo shop. He had been looking forward to seeing Baekhyun, the man who intrigues him so much. He knocks on the door and Baekhyun appears, opening the doors which he locked, in case of a burglary. "Welcome back Princess, ready for your touch up?" His warm seductive voice melts into Chanyeols ears. . Chanyeol doesn't understand how one man has so much affect on him. Baekhyun looks at him. Eyes wandering around again, hovering at Chanyeols now exposed collarbones and neck. The look in his eyes is thirsty and dark and Chanyeol feels like a prey again. His heartbeat speeds up and then Baekhyun starts walking and leads him to the chair where the touch up is supposed to happen. Chanyeol sits down and Baekhyun does too, observing Chanyeol. The tension was too present. Chanyeol felt his dick getting hard under Baekhyuns stare, when suddenly Baekhyun starts talking. "I saw you staring at me Chanyeol." Very slowly Baekhyun tiptoes his fingers up Chanyeols leg, who immediately shudders under his touch. "I-i didn't mean to! You're j-just so.." Chanyeol gets red in his face again, the tension now at an all time high. "I have to admit i've been staring at you too Princess, you're hard not to look at." His fingers stop at Chanyeols thigh, and he starts to rub it, softly at first but overly sexual. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, the way your pretty lips would fit just right around my dick." An accidental moan escapes Chanyeols throat, who's cheeks are now the reddest they've ever been. Baekhyun chuckles. "It looks like you couldn't stop thinking about me too", obviously talking about Chanyeols semi hard in his pants. Chanyeol nodded, already breathing heavily. Baekhyuns fingers slide up to Chanyeols chest,all the while making eye contact. Baekhyun doesn't waste any time and starts palming Chanyeols dick , and Chanyeol throws his head back, grunting. It all went so quick but Chanyeol was ready to surrender. He had been dreaming about this for a week. The sexual tension makes all of this so much more exciting. Baekhyun stands up from his stool and sits himself on Chanyeols thighs, grabbing his head. He lets his fingers trace Chanyeols jawline. Chanyeol gasps. The tension was unbearable and nothing had even happened yet. Baekhyun tilts his chin up and places a kiss on his chin, softly, and traces his bottom lip upwards until his mouth is on Chanyeols. The kissing starts slowly, sensual, but gets heated soon enough. Chanyeol moans in Baekhyuns mouth, which seems to turn him on. "Moan harder for me princess and you'll be awarded" Baekhyun breathes into Chanyeols mouth and Chanyeol leans in to let their mouths connect again. Baekhyun kisses him rough and bites Chanyeols bottom lip when he pulls back. Chanyeol whimpers softly when Baekhyuns hand moves to his dick, which was needy of attention. But Baekhyun's hand goes up again before it even reaches Chanyeols crotch. Chanyeol groans in displeasure. "I said, moan harder for me princess and i'll award you." Baekhyun bites down in Chanyeols neck, kissing him all over, leaving hickeys. Chanyeol had always had a sensitive neck, so he was twisting under Baekhyuns grip. Baekhyun starts riding his thighs, moving into Chanyeol, creating fraction. Chanyeol moans hard when he felt Baekhyuns semi-hard press against his stomach while Baekhyun heavily kissed him on his mouth. "Yes that's it, now please do what Daddy tells you." Chanyeol fully opens his eyes, ready to do whatever he has to. "Strip." Chanyeol blinks a few times, his ears reddening at the idea of being completely naked while Baekhyun is still fully clothed, in a TATTOO SHOP not to mention. He hesitates, and Baekhyun notices. "Please strip for Daddy please Princess?" Baekhyun licks his lips and Chanyeol knows he has too. Awkwardly he takes off his shirt. Baekhyuns stare goes over his abs, and he bites his bottom lip. Chanyeols pants slide down and soon he's left in only his boxers. His dick is fully hard now, and that's something Baekhyun notices too. "Need some help there Princess?" Baekhyuns eyebrows rise as he takes another look. Chanyeols boxers are already a bit wet with precome. "Y-yes Daddy i do need help please help me." Chanyeol can't take this any longer. The tension was at an all time high and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. Baekhyun goes down on his knees and he pulls down Chanyeols boxers, which makes his dick jump up to his belly. Carefully grabbing his dick, Baekhyun takes the tip in his mouth and explores the split with his warm tongue. "Fuck!" Chanyeol yells, embracing the warm tongue around his hard dick . Baekhyun soon picks up a rhythm, all the while looking at Chanyeol, who hold his gaze. Baekhyun doesn't have any trouble with taking his length and Chanyeol grabs handsful of Baekhyuns red striped hair. Moaning loudly he starts fucking back into Baekhyuns mouth, his back arching. Chanyeol could feel in his stomach that he was getting close. "Yes r-right there Baekhyun im sooo close." Suddenly Baekhyun lets go, leaving Chanyeols dick without the warmth of his mouth and Chanyeol cries out. "Why w-" "You called me Baekhyun." "I-I'm sorry Daddy i'm so sorry please let me come i was so close!" Chanyeol desperately tuggs on Baekhyuns arm. He really wanted to come. "You won't come until Daddy tells you." Chanyeols eyes widen with disbelief. He was SO CLOSE and Baekhyun did him dirty like this? Baekhyun stood up and pulled up Chanyeol so he faced him, standing on the floor. He kissed his collarbone before flipping Chanyeol over. "Stay where you are Princess." Chanyeol closed his eyes. He obviously wasn't gonna move. He hears Baekhyun open a drawer, and some time later he suddenly felt a finger circle his entrance. His body shivers. Baekhyun slowly starts to dip in his finger and Chanyeol moans in pleasure. This one finger already felt so fucking good. A second finger is added quickly and Baekhyun begins to scissor Chanyeols entrance, who is shaking with pleasure. Baekhyun speeds up quick and a third finger gets added. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeols head and jerks it backwards. Chanyeol is grunting and moaning and can't think about anything else than this overwhelming pleasure. "Daddy please hurry up i want you inside me." Baekhyun smirks. Chanyeol was a quivering mess with just the touch of Baekhyuns fingers. Baekhyun grabs his own dick and whatever was left of the lube on his fingers. He teases Chanyeols entrance with the tip of his member, making Chanyeol curse with impatience. Without a warning Baekhyun puts in the tip of his dick which felt so incredibly good to the impatient Chanyeol that he pushes back and fucks himself into Baekhyun. Chanyeol screams. Baekhyuns filling him up was the best feeling in the world. He starts fucking himself back into Baekhyun, who seems to like this. "Yes baby go on." Baekhyun grabs Chanyeols hips with one hand while smacking his ass with the other. Chanyeol looks so wrecked, hardly having the strength to keep himself standing against the chair, he is a mess. "Baekhyun i-i mean Daddy can i try something out." Baekhyun pulls out, interested in Chanyeols proposal. "Lay down." Chanyeol was desperate and didn't care at this point. Baekhyun immediately knows what Chanyeol wants so he gives in. He lays down and Chanyeol climbes on top, totally embarrassed. Chanyeol lets himself sink down on Baekhyuns dick and screams. "Fuck this feels so good." Chanyeol starts riding him while moaning all over the place. Baekhyun smirks, his princess was dirtier than he thought, but he's not complaining. His princess looks beautiful like this, wrecked and totally fucked. Cheeks and ears red, sweat dripping down his neck and over his chest. His cotton candy hair was sticking to his forehead. Baekhyun was taking in the sight and when Chanyeol notices he's watching he moans loudly and clenches tighter around Baekhyuns. Baekhyun groans loudly, he was getting close. Chanyeol notices and starts to work even harder now, picking up the speed and going all the way down on his dick . "Daddy please come for me." Baekhyun loses it. His pretty princess was begging and Baekhyun reaches his orgasm, heavily breathing he fills Chanyeol up who rides Baekhyun through it. Baekhyun feels dizzy with the aftermath of the orgasm. Chanyeol licks off the remains of Baekhyuns come and giggles when some ends up on his chin. "Can i come now Daddy?" Baekhyun almost forgot about Chanyeols member , who desperately needed attention. "Yes baby you took care of Daddy so well, now let me take care of you Princess." Chanyeol blushes. Baekhyun gets up and sits Chanyeol down on the chair, while he gets on his knees on the floor, and takes it in his mouth. Slowly but surely he discoveres what Chanyeol likes. He lets his tongue go over Chanyeols slit and at the top for a bit before picking up a steady pace. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyuns hair. It feels so good to feel Baekhyuns mouth surrounding his dick . Baekhyun suddenly takes in the whole dick , gagging but holding still, and his throat clenches around Chanyeols, this was all Chanyeol needed to come, and he does. Thick white squirts of come end up in Baekhyuns mouth who licks everything off sensually. Chanyeol is breathing heavily and Baekhyun stands up to kiss him. 

 

"Are you ready for your touch-up Princess?"


End file.
